User blog:Commander Marko/Linkhan, The Undead Tyrant
First of all, I'm quite sorry for not posting any new custom champions, these 2 weeks were a bit busy. I would like if you would give feedback on this champion of mine, because it is the first of many more I have made a splash art for. DISCLAIMER: I'm no artist, but I tried my best at making his splash art. Champion Abilities Credit for the icons go to Valve and Riot, albeit a number of them are edited by myself. Ability= Upon taking fatal damage, Linkhan enters his tomb for up to 10 seconds. If Linkhan's target dies while he is encased in his tomb, he is reborn with 25% of his maximum health at the location where he died. |description2 = This can only occur once every 250 seconds, regardless of cooldown reduction. |cooldown = 250 }} |-|Notes= * Beyond The Grave acts similar to Aatrox's Blood Well and/or Zac's Cell Division, a basic revival skill. ** Just like all other 'revival passives', Beyond The Grave's cooldown cannot be reduced by any means. * If Linkhan's killer does not die within the duration, Linkhan dies and the cooldown of the passive is reduced by 50 seconds. Ability= Linkhan strikes a blow at target enemy unit, dealing physical damage. If the target is an enemy champion, they are slowed for 1.25 seconds. |description2 = If Necron Blade deals the killing blow, Linkhan heals himself for 20% of the damage dealt. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=325 }} |-|Notes= * Necron Blade is a basic, almost melee-ranged ability that deals physical damage to target enemy unit. Killing the target heals Linkhan for a percentage of the damage dealt. * Necron Blade is affected by the bonus damage from Spectral Revenant. Ability= Whenever an enemy unit, champion or neutral monster dies, Linkhan receives a stack of 'Soul Essence'. Max stacks cap at 10. |description2 = Linkhan consumes all current stacks of 'Soul Essence' heals himself for a base amount, additionally healing himself for each stack of 'Soul Essence' consumed. |description3 = The active is disabled, while Linkhan deals magic damage to nearby enemy units for each stack of 'Soul Essence' he has. |leveling = per stack consumed per stack |cooldown=14 |cost=60 |costtype=Mana }} |-|Notes= * Soul Harvester's passive allows Linkhan to stack up on dead enemies' souls. The ability may be activated to consume all the souls, healing Linkhan for a base amount plus a bit for each stack consumed. * Linkhan may cast this ability with 0 Soul Essence stacks, only healing himself for the base amount. Ability= Linkhan increases his bonus attack damage and bonus health by 10%. |description2 = Linkhan enters his spectral form, gaining 20% bonus movement speed. Additionally, Linkhan gains the ability to ignore unit collision, while his Necron Blade and basic attacks deal bonus magic damage at the cost of health. |leveling= |cooldown=4 |cost= |costtype=Mana }} |-|Ability Details= * Spectral Revenant is a toggle ability, which switches Linkhan from a fighter with some defenses, to a highly mobile and flexible assassin. ** Toggling the ability off and then on will not reduce the timer for the pass-through magic damage/stun bonus. Ability= Linkhan calls upon the souls of his personal guard, granting him the following bonuses for a short duration: |description2 = Necron Blade: Now also strikes the two nearest targets within 500 units away, dealing 50% of the ability's base damage. |description3 = Soul Harvester: Healing effect is increased by 20% of |description4 = Spectral Revenant: Linkhan gains 15% bonus life steal and spell vamp. Additionally, Linkhan's basic attacks splash, dealing 35% of his attack damage to enemies within 300 units away. |leveling = |cooldown=120 |cost= |costtype=Mana }} |-|Notes= * Sealed Fate is a single-targeted spell that causes Linkhan to leap to target enemy champion, dealing physical damage and knocking back all surrounding enemy champions excluding his target. For the next 5 seconds, Linkhan's target takes increased damage from Linkhan while Linkhan takes reduced damage from his target. Lore Linkhan is the wretched ruler of the realm known as the Shadow Isles, stopping at nothing to do what has to be done to slake his thirst for power and ultimate goal: To conquer all of Valoran, and slay those who stand in his way. His blade and armor bearing all the scars from the battles he once waged, and those of today. Few have ever seen the ruined king, and lived to tell. Linkhan was once a noble king, defender of his people. If a thief has been wandering in the outskirts, pirates arriving at the beaches, Linkhan personally leads his army to bring those who have done wrong to justice. He stopped at nothing to do what is right for his people, until one tragic day... During the 3rd Rune War, seers foresaw that the kingdom was going to be decimated from an enormous magical blast, coming from the east. Upon hearing this, Linkhan immediately ordered for everyone on the island to evacuate from the kingdom, everyone... except himself. Linkhan vowed to stay in his castle, remaining there just before doomsday. A number of his people still stayed on the island, refusing to leave their honored king to die alone. And that very same day, it all happened. The island was not decimated, but forever transformed into a gruesome image. Now a realm to unspeakable horrors and undead, no mortal dares to step on the Shadow Isles. The denizens of the isles still remember that of their king, but were surprised to see the memories of the past, now before them. Linkhan survived the blast, but not as the man before the cataclysmic event. He emerged from his shattered castle not long ago, now as a twisted, merciless lord, taking the form of a heart-stopping specter at will. Now, not even death itself cannot stop the once noble king from his true intentions: To make the living pay for his fate and that of his people. Skins Change Log slow lasting for 1.25 seconds (only affects enemy champions). * Spectral Revenant ** Renamed to Phantom Lord. ** Removed the phaseshift stun. * Sealed Fate ** Renamed to Undead Vanguard. ** Reworked. ;09/07/13 * Added champion concept. }} Category:Custom champions